Passive monitoring is a mechanism implemented in a network to measure an application's performance metrics using the actual data traffic and export those measurements and metrics to a collector/management system where they may be analyzed and used to improve network performance. Media traffic and RTP specifically are key targets for use in monitoring and measuring end user experience. Existing RTP passive monitoring techniques are capable of measuring and calculating RTP jitter and RTP packet loss. Network RTP delay is an important application performance metric that is currently measurable using non-passive techniques, which may include active probing (such as Internet Protocol Service Level Agreement (“IPSLA”) and Mediatrace), packet tagging and metadata, one-way delay with clock synchronization, analysis of RTP control protocol, and collection of performance data from endpoints. Each of the aforementioned non-passive (i.e., active) techniques is relatively complex and cannot always be applied, as opposed to passive monitoring techniques, which are simple and do not require any changes to the network traffic.